


Sick Without Warning

by books_and_tea



Series: Nov(emeto)ber - Shadowhunters [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't like rollercoasters, Alec is an anxious bean, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infatuated Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Malec, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, caring!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_tea/pseuds/books_and_tea
Summary: Magnus has a romantic date planned out for he and Alec at Disneyland - but what happens when Alec discovers that he and rollercoasters don't get along too well?





	Sick Without Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for descriptions of vomiting.
> 
> This is written as part of @monthofsicks's Novemetober challenge.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Alec rarely ever got days off. As the Head of the New York Institute, there was always something to be done: a demon to chase, paperwork to file, Raj to babysit. But Magnus had been craving some alone time with his boyfriend, and he wasn’t half demon for nothing.

With a sneaky combination of flattery, well-asserted arguments and the promise of a shopping trip, he was able to convince the lovely Isabelle to cover for her brother. Although truth be told, Izzy was only too keen to see Alec take a break, and Magnus was truly looking forward to spending more time with the most badass and fashionable Lightwood sibling.

So, Magnus had the ‘who’, the ‘when’ and the ‘how’ of his plan, all that was left was the ‘what’. He wanted it to be something fun, but not something too romantic. He knew Alec was new to all of this and didn’t want to come across as too forward. This would be their first time spending the whole day together, so Magnus didn’t want to take him country hopping just yet. It was late at night while scrolling through his Instagram feed that Magnus found the perfect idea.

*********

“Disney Land?” One of Alec’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, a look of disbelief written clearly across his face. “Isn’t that for kids?”

“You wound me Alexander!” Magnus replied, widening his eyes and pouting adorably. “Disney Land is where dreams come true. And you just happen to be the dreamiest man I’ve ever set my eyes on.”

Alec’s neck and ears flushed pink even as he rolled his eyes dramatically. “Fine,” he sighed. “Disney Land it is. But don’t expect me to wear those stupid ears.”

“I wouldn’t dream of covering that beautiful hair with anything, Alexander.”

Magnus pulled Alec towards him, carding one hand through his hair while the other traced his jawbone. When Alec looped his arms around Magnus’ waist, Magnus stretched up and kissed him gently.

*********

Despite Alec’s initial aversion to the idea, Magnus was pleased with himself for how well the date had gone. He had shown his Alexander around the park, telling him all about the classic fairy-tales and films he had missed out on during his ‘doom, gloom and demon fighting’ youth, taking liberties, of course, with the details. Unsurprisingly Alec had been a little uncomfortable when learning about Ariel, the story of the young mermaid stepping past her background and traditions to be with the one she loves. Of course, he needn’t ever know that in the original tale, young Ariel fell for a handsome prince and not a sexy sea-warlock named Ursula.

Together they had tried ridiculously cute snacks, taken photos underneath Cinderella’s castle and laughed until their sides hurt at anything and everything. Magnus had never seen Alec this happy, and knew that as long as he could still make Alexander Lightwood smile; he would be the happiest Warlock in the world.

For an exciting end to a wonderful day, Magnus insisted on taking Alec on his favourite ride – Space Mountain. Alec had been hesitant about the roller coasters all day, an odd reaction for someone so used to throwing themselves at dangerous situations. However, Magnus prided himself on his ability to coerce and persuade – and with a few drawn out kisses, had Alec wrapped around his little finger.

In the line for the ride, Magnus used the crowded space as an excuse to permanently fit himself against Alec’s side, and the loud music as an excuse to spend an inordinate amount of time at that razor-sharp jaw line, whispering into his ear and pressing kisses to the side of his neck. Alec, for the most part, seemed to enjoy the experience, even if the strobe lighting and dimly lit queue seemed to set him on edge.

Finally, they reached the front of the line, and snagged the front seat of the carriage.

“Hold on tight!” Magnus cried as the ride took off at a breakneck speed, hurtling around impossibly tight corners and careering through loop-the-loops while disco lights pulsed all around them.

When the ride finally came to a halt, Magnus’ blood was pumping and he was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement, dragging Alec by the hand back out into the theme park. They’d barely stepped back out into the cool night air when Alec roughly yanked his hand away.

Curious, Magnus turned around to see Alec hunched over and retching, brightly coloured vomit splattering the path beneath him. With a small cry, Alec’s back arched again, an impossibly large amount of vomit forcing itself between his lips.

“Oh Alexander.”

Magnus, taking great care to avoid the pooling mess on the ground, walked over to Alec and wrapped one hand around his shoulders, the other rubbing circles on his back as more guttural, painful-sounding retches forced themselves out of Alec.

Alec’s whole body was trembling, and Magnus could feel his back muscles fluttering disgustingly underneath his hand, but he was determined to continue to support his boyfriend as an endless river of puke began to form on the footpath.

He should have known Alec would not enjoy the ride. He had seemed apprehensive earlier when Magnus pointed them out, and was quiet during their queue for the ride. _Of course_ , Magnus mentally kicked himself. _Why would a Shadowhunter enjoy being flung around like crazy in a place where they couldn’t see or hear and had no control?_ Instead, he just muttered, “how much have you eaten, Alexander?” as yet another heave shook through Alexander’s body.

Eventually, the heaves and retches tapered off into the occasionally empty gag and seemingly endless tremors. With one last gag, Alec spat onto the puddle below him and took in a deep breath.

“Well,” Alec panted. “That sucked.”

“From a spectator’s point of view it certainly didn’t look like much fun, no. How about we get sitting somewhere a bit more comfortable?”

Alec straightened with a small groan, a hand wiping his mouth, the other coming to wrap around Magnus’ waist. Together they stumbled towards a bench seat, Magnus doing his best to support and guide Alec.

When he finally got Alexander sitting down, he quietly summoned a bottle of water and a face-washer, both of which he handed to Alec. They sat in silence for a bit, Magnus wanting to give Alec a chance to catch his breath. Alec on the other hand seemed to be growing increasingly uncomfortable with the situation, staring determinedly at his feet and shifting constantly. Before Magnus could say anything, Alec burst out with-

“Magnus I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Magnus was taken aback to say the least. “What could you possibly have to be sorry about, Alexander?”

Alec buried his face in his hands, fingertips pulling at his hair and the skin around his temples. “I got sick. I got sick and I ruined our date. I’m sorry.”

A small part of Magnus broke inside. “Alexander, of course you didn’t ruin our date. I had a wonderful day with you. We’ve all had an unfriendly encounter with a rollercoaster at some point or another, but that was far from ruining our date.”

When Alec didn’t look up from his hands, Magnus tried his best to gently pry them away. “Look at me, Alexander. Today was the most fun I have had for a long time. Don’t feel bad on my behalf.”

Slowly, Alec looked up until Magnus was staring straight into his warm, hazel brown eyes. Magnus pulled him into a hug; trying to non-verbally convey all the things he wished he could say aloud, trying to communicate how much he loved Alexander through this simple embrace.

Alec pulled away first, but there was now a ghost of a smile on his lips, and Magnus knew that at least some of what he had tried to communicate had made it through Alec’s emotional walls.

“How are you feeling now?” Magnus asked. “Want me to take us home?”

Alec grimaced slightly. “I think it would be better to stay here for a bit. I’m not sure a portal would be much fun.”

“As you wish.”

Together they sat in an easy silence, Alec resting his head against Magnus’ shoulder while Magnus tried desperately to stay strong despite his insides melting at Alexander’s display of open affection. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone for a long time, maybe ever, and he would be perfectly happy to sit together, just like this, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it. My first real attempt at some Malec fluff.
> 
> Please excuse the writing - I am only a beginner.
> 
> Let me know in the comments what else you would like to see for the rest of this month of sick challenge. What pairings do you like? What ways do you want to see the Shadowhunter's characters get sick?


End file.
